


I'm Losing the Reasons to Breathe, I Never Lived

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casket of Ancient Winters, Inappropriate clothing for weather conditions, M/M, Mild Gore, Once and Future King, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Worldbreaker, forced blowjob, season four, the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: In a lazy canon divergent AU of the season four episode of the Avengers Assemble/Secret Wars cartoon, "The Return," Loki makes good on his threat to eliminate the Avengers, and then sets his sights on Thor ("Leave Thor for last, but shatter the others into oblivion").





	I'm Losing the Reasons to Breathe, I Never Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).



> The Marvel movie 'verse version of Loki is always going to be my favorite, but his Avengers Assemble cartoon counterpart is such a mincing, devious hot mess, and this was overindulgent as fuck but so, so fun to write. Title is taken from the song "Red Eyes and Tears" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, from the Only Lovers Left Alive soundtrack.
> 
> Also, a small snafu: I did not realize until re-watching the episode that Jane is actually in the group that gets frozen by Loki, so she would have gotten decimated at the same time as the others. Hopefully this won't keep anyone from enjoying my slight deviation from canon too much!

Thor's face, like that of the other Avengers who have been collectively trapped, head-to-toe, in large glaciers of Loki's own making, is frozen into a silent scream. When their father falls into his annual Odinsleep, he can still hear and see what goes on around him. Seeing his brother's anguished face as the ramifications of his current plight set in reminds him of this, and makes him hope that the same is true for Thor now.

Walking in a lazy, indulgent arc around the trapped superheroes, he considers leaving them be - his throne room could use some new decor, after all. However, another glance at his brother's terrified visage calls forth a much more sinister and satisfying idea. 

He motions to one of the troll lackeys he has employed (not really) to do his dirty work for him. "Leave Thor for last," he says indulgently, "but shatter the others into oblivion." The trolls, disgusting, simple creatures that they are, need not be told twice. The first crack of one's burly war axe is not a perfect hit, but Loki is pleased to see that it nonetheless does some damage, breaking off the side of one Avenger's skull (in all honesty, he hasn't bothered to learn any of the new ones' names) and part of their shoulder. Another blow ensures their death, lest the jigsaw pieces of their upper body can be rearranged and attached anew to the rest of them.

When Vision is but a frayed mass of wires and warped metal, Loki uses a wisp of magic to collect the Infinity Stone (perfectly in tact, of course) from where it has clattered on the chilled ground. He tucks it into a hidden pocket against the left breast of his jacket for later use. 

It's a veritable 'hot mess' once the trolls' task has been completed - their next one is likely going to involve teaching them to use a broom and dustpan. There is, in fact, one icicled Avenger remaining; one troll raises its weapon to strike the ice-entombed Thor, but stops when Loki calmly holds up his hand. "That will be all," he says. "Begone." The trolls shrug and make their way outside, into the frozen wasteland that Loki has made of his brother's precious planet Earth.

He considers cleaning up the carnage a bit before loosing Thor, but decides against it - better, as these silly Midgardians often say, to rip the bandage off quickly, rather than painstakingly peeling it away in increments. In any case, he doesn't want Thor to get the wrong idea and assume Loki to be a benevolent dictator.

He waves a hand, and the ice encasing his brother is suddenly imbued with thousands of minuscule cracks. He sees Thor start to wiggle, and watches with delight as he frees himself the rest of the way. Instinct encourages him to assume his usual superhero posturing, but then he looks around at the scattered remains of his (ugh, Loki thinks) friends, and Thor's usually haughty demeanor is gone. 

"What," he tries to say, wetting his lips, and Loki is elated to watch his brother's mighty war hammer drop from his hand and hit the floor with a thud. Before Thor can get his bearings, he re-encases Mjolnir in ice. Thor attempts to speak anew: "Loki," he gets out this time, face aghast, "what have you done?"

Loki's smile is magnanimous. "I, my dear brother, have won." He watches Thor stare around helplessly at the bloodied assorted bits of cape and flesh that now carpet the lair of his inner sanctum. "I have taken your beloved planet, killed your friends, and separated you from your favorite toy."

In his as of yet muted rage, Thor's gaze lands on the frozen hammer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Loki warns, watching his brother extend an open hand, palm down, and attempt to pull Mjolnir from its frozen prison. "I don't think you'll like the consequences."

"Try me," Thor grunts, and to his credit, Mjolnir does begin to wiggle a little. Before he can tug it all of the way free, however, and enact whatever justice or revenge he feels should be done, the room begins to shift and shimmer. Thor is no stranger to Loki's magic, but still manages to be somewhat shell-shocked when a small multitude of identical visages - clones, he knows, decently rendered enough even to take corporeal form - appears around him in a somewhat sickening swirl of green. Though he knows the real Loki still stands before him, the two doppelgangers that grab his arms and force them behind his back have similar abilities, and Thor needs only crane his neck to catch one smirking in his peripheral vision.

"Oh, Thor," the real Loki sighs, grinning from ear-to-ear. "You've always been so naive. Even now, you do not seem to comprehend how beneficial this latest turn of events is, to the both of us."

Thor grunts again. One of the Loki clones has the gall to 'shush' him for it. Alas, his grip, as well as that of his counterpart, is still quite inescapable. "Why don't you, ah, enlighten me then, brother?" He says the last word as if it is a barb on his tongue.

The real Loki's smirk remains in tact. "My darling big brother," he replies with smarm, "without any more human superbeings to associate yourself with, you are free to be beholden to me - your new King," he emphasizes. 

Eyes wet with tears from both his physical struggle with Loki's clones, as well as this extremely fresh heartbreak, Thor yet manages to roll his eyes. "How would I be free if I am beholden to you?" he queries, and the line of the real Loki's mouth thins a bit.

"I think finally graduating from the Learning Hall has gone to your already big head." He sighs dramatically, going out of his way to appear put upon, though Thor suspects Loki enjoys very much getting to explain things to him. "What I obviously meant," the God of Mischief adds, "is that you do not have to be an Avenger any more - because there are no more Avengers! And you know you cannot hope to thwart my already deeply entrenched plans for this world, or the other Realms, for that matter, all on your lonesome. Your best existence, then," he says, and his smile might be the most sincere it's ever been now, "is to relinquish your duties and join me: Stay by my side, brother. Be my Executioner. We can rule together, only," Loki coughs, "I'll really be doing the ruling and you'll be subjugated fairly far below me, but, well, details."

Thor ignores most of Loki's diatribe, focusing mainly on one specific piece of it. "What do you mean, 'plans for this world'? What are you going to do with it, Loki?"

"I wondered when you would ask." Loki hums a little. "I presume I do not need to break down for you what the purpose of a Worldbreaker ship is for?" He takes in Thor's increasingly shocked expression and tilts his head. "I knew you could figure that out from context. Good job."

Thor balks, and then tries to twist out of the Loki clones' collective grip. When it seems like he almost has an arm free, another clone appears from elsewhere (nowhere) and helps hold him. "You would want to rule a planet extinguished of all life?" he asks. "I do not understand."

"Maybe I'm a little sick and tired of this ongoing passion project of yours," Loki sneers. He gestures at the mass of body parts below their feet. "What sort of Asgardian King leaves his people so often to cavort with mortals, of all things?" He begins walking towards his self-designed throne, as oversized and obsequious as one would come to expect from Loki, and Thor bristles. Once again, he makes a half-hearted attempt to escape, but Loki's clones are more than ready for him. "I figure I can always find new, better, more obedient creatures to be at my beck and call, once I've exterminated the beings on Earth," Loki explains, and he sinks into his personalized seat and fingers his sceptre. "I've already begun to make their planet inhospitable to them, thanks to the Casket of Ancient Winters which, among other things, will also allow me to bring forth peace in realms that have been lost to us for centuries - Jotunheim, for instance."

Thor's brow furrows. "You mean subjugation. You wish to rule Jotunheim, then?"

Loki outright laughs at this. "I wish for a great many things, my dear brother, all of which will come to pass as the universe falls piecemeal under my control."

"This is ridiculous," Thor scoffs, and feels all three of the Loki clones tighten their grips on him automatically. "The Allfather is still a great force for you to contend with, and I doubt Surtur or Hela will rush to beholden themselves to your selfish whims."

Loki twirls his staff. "The Allfather is an old fool. I can and will dispose of him whenever I wish. There is no rush." His eyes flash mischievously. "Perhaps, brother, when the time does come, I might even have you deal the final blow."

"I would never!" Thor says hotly. A niggling part of him finds the prospect of Loki being able to physically force his hand (and mind) utterly terrifying and, unfortunately, probably at least somewhat possible, given his brother's recent power upgrade.

He must appear conflicted, because Loki clucks his tongue in mock-sympathy. "It would be the kindest end for him - you would prefer a quick death to watching him waste away in Asgard's dungeons, yes?" When Thor only grits his teeth in response, Loki propels himself out of his seat and into the air, his feet only coming to touch the ground once he is standing directly in front of Thor. "And you," he coaxes, reaching out to grip Thor's chin with long, dexterous fingers, "would be a lovely placeholder for me in his seat within Asgard's golden halls. Together, brother. We can do this together. It's what you've always dreamed of, isn't it?" The hand cupping his chin moves to curl against the side of Thor's face; and though Loki's assessment is not a lie (for once), precisely, Thor resists leaning into his touch or lending any legitimacy to his words.

"Loki," he says simply, "Stop this madness."

Loki appears to consider Thor's words for but a split second. "Mmm, no," he replies. "It's already too far in to stop now. Speaking of which," he tuts, "we have quite a bit of catching up to do, brother mine." He looks around idly. "How should I have you first, do you think? Perhaps on a pile of furs of exotic beasts that you will have valiantly slain for me." Thor looks visibly repulsed by the idea, but Loki trundles ahead unfazed. "Oh, I know," he breathes. "We, comrades in arms, can pay a visit to one, Doctor Foster." He watches Thor's face whiten like a sheet. "You thought I had forgotten all about her, didn't you?" Loki smirks. "Well, while she still lives, she certainly won't be forgetting either of us. Should I be generous and let you take her first while I watch? Or perhaps leaving you fettered on her couch while I do what I will would be better-"

"ENOUGH!" Thor is shaking now, trying and failing to hold back tears of devastated frustration from streaming down his face. "Can't you spare her?" he pleads to the cocky form before him. "You've said yourself she has no power to stop you. If - if I promised you my loyalty, would you leave her be?"

Loki's eyebrows raise. "What a fascinating proposal, brother. I wonder, however, how deep this loyalty of yours would go." He steps back a little, and Thor's stomach lurches in sudden dread. It is not misplaced worry: "Strip him," Loki orders his clones, and Thor is helpless to stop their rough treatment of him as they tear carelessly at his clothing. The temperature in the room is hardly appropriate for his nudity, but he is too miserable already to pretend the cold air does not make him shiver. By the time his bare knees hit the ground as he is shoved into a kneeling position before the real Loki, he sits divested of even a stitch, surrounded by a loose pool of the pieces of dead mortals. If he had the leg room, he could kick out and touch some of it. The thought makes him ill.

"Mmm," Loki says appraisingly, taking in his brother's sordid humiliation with visible approval. He reaches out suddenly, and drags Thor a bit closer by gripping a fistful of corn silk textured hair. "Perhaps I should order this hacked off," he suggests, and is nearly bowled over by the force of Thor's immediate desperation to avoid such a fate, to avoid being branded with such an obvious symbol of his newfound subjugation. "Bind his arms," he orders his clones, and when Thor is situated again, he smiles down at him cruelly. "I must admit that you look quite fetching like this, brother," he says relentingly. Once more, he grabs a handful of hair and tugs. "And it will come in handy quite often, if you catch my drift."

With limited movement beholden to him, Thor, relieved that the threat of his hair being shorn appears to be off the table, at least for the moment, yet manages to nod. Lustily, Loki draws closer, and Thor watches his free hand pull his cock from his pants. "Open," Loki orders, and Thor does, for which he is rewarded with the first couple of inches of Loki's length inside of his mouth. "Oh, what a good boy you are, Thor," Loki says delightedly; and though Thor resents every aspect of this, there is a heady scent that eggs him on, that even encourages his own arousal, though he is naturally unable to see to it. 

Unfortunately, Loki is not blind. "Look at you," he says, and nudges Thor's large, half-flaccid penis with his booted foot. "I cannot imagine Doctor Foster withstanding all of that to begin with," he teases, and a strained look furrows Thor's brow. Loki smirks and shoves himself deeper down his brother's throat. "It's really only fit for a King," he says, and Thor moans around Loki's own length, hollowing his cheeks, the mental image of his brother riding his cock not going anywhere soon. "You'll have to earn that, of course," Loki tells him. His breath comes in soft gasps now, and Thor is not surprised when Loki's hands come up to grip at his head. "Swallow it all down," he orders, and his long eyelashes flutter as he comes. When he pulls himself from Thor's mouth, both of them look fairly dazed.

The icy ground beneath him has made his legs go numb. Still, he does not wish to test Loki's authority by attempting to move, and so he simply endures the discomfort. Fortunately, Loki gets bored easily. "Well, Thor, what do you have to say for yourself? Do you pledge yourself to me, now? I promise that there are things much worse than death if you refuse, and you will experience all of them."

Thor sighs wearily. "I do not appear to have a fair choice either way." 

Loki stares at Thor's still half-erect cock and mimes yawning. "I did not hear a 'yes' in there, how disappointing."

Thor closes his eyes briefly. "Yes, Loki," he says. "I, Thor Odinson, former future King of Asgard, do hereby pledge my undying fidelity to you." 

Loki's expression is at once venemous and beautiful. "How marvelous," he croons; and then, as Thor shifts minutely: "I suppose we'll have to commission you a more appropriate wardrobe. But first," he smiles, "my clones have been very loyal themselves, and they deserve a reward."

"Brother, please, no," Thor shakes his head, guessing immediately at Loki's meaning, but the God of Mischief has already ascended his throne anew, and settled in to watch the show. His eyes are fixated now as the clones haul Thor up into a standing position, ignoring his groans of pain as circulation rushes back into his lower body. One clone breaches Thor's ass hole with two unlubed fingers, stretching him for what is to come, and Thor bites his lip, and then is momentarily preoccupied by watching the real Loki stroke himself a little through his pants, legs spread wantonly across his throne.

"Don't hurt him too badly," Loki reminds his doppelgangers sweetly, and he makes eye contact with Thor, green and blue clashing viciously for a long moment until Thor is forced to look away to kiss one of the clones. From his vantage point, the real Loki sighs happily. "He is family, after all."


End file.
